Banana (Musa nana Lour.) is an important horticultural crop with an annual production higher than most of the commercial fruits over the world. Banana tastes sweet and has attractive flavor. It also contains abundant nutrients and bioactive compounds. These chemicals are helpful to prevent constipation and to improve the micro-environment in intestinal tract. A large amount of bioactive carbohydrates, such as polysaccharides and oligosaccharides, have been detected in banana. Their contents account for ca. 20% of banana weight. These bioactive carbohydrates contribute much to the health benefits of banana. Up to now, the information regarding banana polysaccharide structure is limited. The structural characteristics of leading polysaccharides in banana remain unclear. Therefore, it is necessary to purify banana polysaccharides and identify the structure characteristics. This is helpful to understand the chemical composition of banana.